bad ass girl and the player
by srew up for life always
Summary: so bella is moving to forks but she has always been the bad ass chick! what happens to that when she meets the player edward? does she fall in love or hate him forever for who he is? and does he care for her or see her as another booty call? read and see


i was anything but special. i was ordinary. i was here on this earth with no purpose. I know thats probably not true but it was the way i felt as i was riding to the airport with my mother. she was sending me to live with my father charlie. her new husband phil was a baseball coach and would be traveling a lot and so i was being exiled to Forks. the one place that my mother and i hated the most. I know i should be happy that she has my best interest in mind, but its forks the one place that has so little sun and so much rain. I mean rain sybolized me sometimes but not really. i love the sun! it was so warm and now it would be a rare luxuary. this shit sucked!! yeah ok so i aint so ordinary!! let me tell you a little about me

i got kicked out of three schools for overly bad behavior and smoking at one of them obsessively! my father is the police cheif of forks so you can see how that looked on his part. ha like i care. i love the sun yes, but i cause so much pain to myself that yes i am more of the rain! my name is isabella marie swan! my mother renee swan and father is charlie swan! They split up when i was 6 months and that might be somewhat of my anger problems but who knows. i love who i am!! i am THE AMERICAN BAD ASS!!

Soon it was time to tell my bitch of a mother good bye and thanks for ditching me! ha that one seemed to hurt her! but she never gave in she still was making me go and i knew it. it was a four hour plane ride to seattle and another hour in a small plane to port angeles. charlie would meet me there and then it was a hour to forks! yipee! not really! we were suppose to go car shopping when i got there.

I got off the plane and i saw so many heads turn toward me. maybe it was the way i was dressed in my black mini and blood red v-cut shirt with heeled boots! possible. anyways when i stepped out of the plane i expected to see charlie in the cruiser but no there was a cruiser and a 3000 gt black on black. I fell in love instantly. then i saw the god driving it step next to charlie! DAMN!! this might not be so bad. he had brunette hair that came down to his shoulders(ok yes i know thats not what edward looks like but my bf does so yeah) and brunette eyes!! he was tall too and fairly built. i felt like i had stepped into heaven!

"bella! you look...ummm... great hunny!'

"thanks dad...ummm... not to sound pshy or anything but who the hells car is that i love it"

"Well i hope so its ur welcome home present."

HELL YEAH it was mine.

"oh and this bella is Edward he is gonna stay at the house for the week while his family is out of town he stayed behind to help bring the car and so he could meet you."

Edward huh! well if i had any say in this he would be in my bed by the end of the night! and by the way he was eyein me i would say he thought the same thing!

"ok well who is he riding with?"

this one honestly confused me if he was riding with me i would seduce him then. ha i am so evil.

"well i dont know. Edward which car would you prefer to drive in?"

"i think i will ride with bella i love that car" he laughed at that statement.

Oh this was gonna be fun. my dad left before us leaving us to get to know eachother.

we got my things in the trunk and then decided to try talking.

"ok just so you know this is my town! and yes i was staring you down i know you caught it but that dont mean shit ok"

damn that surprised me coming from him'

"YES SIR but know this you will be in my bed soon"

""ohh i was hoping you would say car"

oh hell yeah i get him now!!

"lets go then"

THE END

heee heee just kiddin but dont expect lemons so early always it will be a lil while before you get another

with that we both got in the car and i jumped on him. damn i was horny! I roughly started making out with him while his hands traveled down my skirt he slipped three fingers into me damn he was gonna be huge if he had to warm up with three. i started to moan and buck and his mouth was traveling down my neck licking and biting me as he went. finally i couldnt take it anymore i started undoing his belt and he gladly raised a little to help me with my mission. he already had my shirt off by the time i had his belt off and he straightened up a lil and i felt him harden even more between my legs damn he was gonna kill me if he wasnt in me soon! he tore my bra from my body and gasped at my exposed breast! i was used to this reaction from guys i usually got it but his seemed to excite me more. i started pumping his shaft hhoping it was soon to be inside of my pussy slamming into me and making me scream damn just the imaginations were getting to me!! he started kissing me left peak and massaging my other breast then slowly he started kissing down my stomach and then took the button to my skirt in his mouth and started removing my remaining clothing with his mouth. ohh it was aggonizing. but when he got me completely unclothed he tore his clothes off a little too fast taht i hardly saw it.then he ate me and damn it felt great he dipped his tounge in me and fingered me at the same time oh hell i was in heaven i came all over his face and he licked it all up then positioned his self at my entrance. and with one quick thrust he was in me!! I was screaming from pleasure as he thrusted himslef into me over and over again and finally he was screaming my name and we both came we did this three times before i was tired.

"bella you want me to drive."that gave me an idea i was still gonna make him scream my name more today!

"Sure under one condition. i get to blow you the whole way"

that brought a goofy smile to his face and sure enough the whole way there i was eating cum from him and sucking his dick he seemed to love it seeming as we nearly went off the road five times bcause he had closed his eyes and thrown his head back in extecy!!

Next chapter edwards point of view but wont be possted till i get reviews hee hee pic of the car will be on my profile soon!!

Megan


End file.
